1. Field
The following description relates to a camera module having an auto-focusing function.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera module is mounted in a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone.
The camera module has an auto-focusing function. As an example, the camera module includes an actuator adjusting a position of a lens module depending on a distance from a subject.
Ideally, the camera module is minimized in order to be adequately mounted in the portable electronic devices. However, in a mobile phone, additional components to the camera module are integrated in a narrow space, thus making it difficult to install the camera module.
Therefore, a camera module is needed that can be easily mounted in compact electronic devices such as mobile phones.